The ghost war
by Sliver Frost
Summary: Mario has disrupted the peaceful homes of the boo's. King Boo is desperate to defeat Mario and win freedom for his subjects. Joanna and Majora must help King Boo, before the Boo's go extinct.
1. Transformice

Two normal humans girls were playing a game online. It was a rainy, gloomy day. Their names were Joanna and Majora. A few weeks from now would be Halloween and everyone was getting ready to eat candy - and get their moms yelling at them to constantly brush teeth.

The online game they were playing was Transformice(not recommended for little kids). It was the game where Majora met Joanna, and they became good friends online, as well as youtube.

What they were doing currently was drawing a picture of King Boo on the screen and once thy finished, they would bow to him and give him 'offerings' like wooden planks, anvils, balloons, boxes and beach balls.

King Boo was also planning for the upcoming Halloween in the human world and had a feeling someone close by deeply respected him. He followed the feeling into an apartment, where he was shocked to see a girl bowing and giving him stuff on a computer game.

"She and her friend could be my last hope against Mario." King Boo muttered. The girl turned around hearing a voice, but saw nothing. Still there was an unease on her because she sensed King Boo's presence.

The girl looked directly at King Boo although it was impossible to see him, he was using his invisibility power as a ghost.

"H-hello?" The girl called out. "There's something in here with me..."

King Boo took off his invisibility and the girl gasped, suppressing a scream. King Boo saw fear in her eyes, then shock, and lastly respect mixed with amazement. "King Boo!"

He nodded slightly and said, "I'd like to invite you to come to the mushroom kingdom with me and join me at my mansion."

"Me?" The girl asked timidly. "What about my friend?"

"I'll get your friend too." King Boo assured. He looked grim, and filled with frustration. "I will explain to you in the way to my mansion."

The girl followed King Boo to the nearest wall, a green portal forming once King Boo waved his ghost hand at the wall. King Boo flew in with the girl following closely behind.

"We'll have to fly, or walk a while before we can get to your friend's house. What are your names?" King Boo asked. Once they entered the green portal they'd seen nothing but more greenness as they continued to walk and fly.

The girl said, "I'm Joanna and my friend's name is Majora. We really like you, you're the king of all ghosts!" Joanna put her right hand into her pocket and dug out a King Boo keychain, showing it to King Boo.

"I still don't understand how the humans know everything that happens in the Mushroom Kingdom. They even made it into a living game! That's just alive scary." King Boo growled. Joanna gave him a mystified glance and he rolled his eyes. "Living, alive and anything to do with that is considered to be bad words."

"Oh." Joanna murmured. "So why did you need me and Majora? We're just-"

Joanna suddenly yelled as her left foot sank into the green portal ground and couldn't pull her foot out. King Boo laughed and waved his ghost hand at Joanna's foot. Her foot slid out and Joanna sighed in relief.

"Watch out for the dark green parts of the portal path, there's always going to be sink goo there." King Boo said.

Joanna nodded. King Boo launched into a full detailed explanation on why he needs Joanna and Majora to help her. His species were called boos and they all lived peacefully in old houses that no one used. Mario came along a few centuries later and ruined everything, breaking into these houses and disrupting the peaceful ways of the boo families living there.

Bowser was thought to be killed by Mario, but he was revived by king boo and is still weak so he is staying at King Boo's mansion. He wants his revenge for Mario ruining his subject's after lives many times over, with the help of Bowser.

Also no one has been able to defeat Mario before because he has too many allies and King Boo would never risk his own subjects lives. Only a sprixie can kill a boo and King Boo would never forgive himself if a boo died.

"So," King Boo continued. "You two have a human side which cannot be destroyed in the Mushroom Kingdom. When you enter the mushroom kingdom you will turn into a random species. Only you two can save the boo's from extinction!"

The green portal widened and they stepped out, into Majora's house. There was a girl sitting at a computer which was probably Majora, considering she was still playing Transformice.

"Hi." Joanna said.

Majora turned around in her grey spiny chair and screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"We'll explain on the way." Joanna replied. She dragged Majora into the portal and headed towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

"I can't believe King Boo picked us!" Majora said excitedly to Joanna.

"I know right?" Joanna laughed. "Us of all people!"

King Boo explained everything again to Majora, and she was the most shocked when she realized that of all humans, King Boo picked her and Joanna. They'd been walking in the portal for about 10 minutes now and finally they they reached the entrance portal to the mushroom kingdom.

"Are you ready? You'll both turn into cartoons too." King Boo said. Joanna and Majora nodded, and skipped thru the portal-


	2. Intermission

A soft, blue, spiral mist surrounded Joanna and Majora shortly after they jumped thru the portal, blocking everything from sight.

"My legs are shrinking!" Majora yelled. Both Joanna and Majora turned round and pure white. Only, Majora had a fluffy striped tail too. They were boos! King Boo inspected them and had a satisfied look on his face.

"Majora, you are a tail boo. Tail boo's are excellent fighters and can turn invisible. Joanna you are a normal boo. I am also a normal boo but I have more ghost magic than other boos so you might have lots of magic too." King Boo said. Majora swung her tail back and forth delightedly while Joanna flapped her ghost hands and managed to fly.

A whirring sound rumbled from the portal causing Majora to finally learn how to fly. The portal was closing slowly. Joanna looked around and saw a magnificent sight. They were high in the air with clouds drifting near the sky islands and little villages littered over the horizon. It was the Mushroom Kingdom! Lush grass swayed under them like it would never end in the calm breeze.

Majora looked to the right and saw what looked like a giant pink castle and guessed that it was probably Princess Peach's. At the thought of Peach and Mario, Majora angrily slapped her large, striped tail onto the grass. She didn't have any ideas of what her tail could do.

By slapping her tail on the ground she sent a raging wind towards Joanna and King Boo. King Boo used his magical abilities to shield himself but Joanna tumbled off the sky island and into the air. She fell onto another sky island, this time bumping into a mad Luigi.

"It's a ghost again!" Luigi complained in a Spanish accent. "Must be disposed!"

Luigi pointed his ghost capturing machine at Joanna and pressed the 'on' button. A red laser struck Joanna on the head, making her screech in surprise. Pain spread through her body in a second. Majora flung her tail at Luigi's head to try to distract him while King Boo worked on his ungrasping spell.

Joanna could not think of letting down King Boo. He was her number one favorite, and the thought made her feel fury explode inside of her. She roared madly and did something she never knew she was capable of.

A blue shelled koopa troopa sprung from Joanna's body. Joanna had just transformed into a blue shell! Since the ghost capturing machine didn't work on koopa troopas Joanna quickly used her spiky shell to poke Luigi.

"What are you doing?" Luigi gasped. "But-but you're a ghost!" Joanna sneered and pushed Luigi off the edge of the island. Her last words were, "I'M NOT A GHOST I'M A BOO!"

Joanna returned to a shocked King Boo and a spellbound Majora. Joanna was still a blue shell and she had no idea how she was going to turn back into a Boo. She pictured herself as a boo in her head, then looked at her body. Her tiny white wings and bright blue shell shrunk into the round body of a boo. To be honest, Joanna was very impressed with herself.

"That morphing spell took me ages to perform!" King Boo gaped. "And you just did it! Majora also did a tail slap that only very skilled tail boos can do! What is it with you two?"

If Majora had an amazing fighting tail then Joanna thought it was fair she could perform magic spells, even if they were performed by accident. She shrugged at King Boo while smiling with pleasure. Joanna thought that if she could somehow earn respect from King Boo, she'd be set for life with happiness and approval.

King Boo shook off the look of surprise on his face and said firmly, "My mansion is the direction of the rising sun. Follow me."

Flying turned out to be a very useful skill in the mushroom kingdom. Without it, King Boo, Majora and Joanna wouldn't have made half way to the mansion in less than what felt like an hour.

"King Boo!" Joanna called. "I hear something coming. Wait, a lot of things!"

Majora looked ahead and saw one of the few villages they'd have to come across. Usually, the three would avoid _visible _villages but this one was practically invisible. The koopa troopa village was covered with green trees and vines for decorations. Green shells were the most common and most visible, followed by red shells and very rare blue shells.

"Living! That koopa village is completely unseeable!" King Boo complained. "Good thing Joanna heard it-you heard it? Even I can't hear it from here."

Joanna shrugged and wore a confused face. "You can't hear it? Then again, my hearing has been extremely sharp since I did that morph spell. Can koopas hear well?"

"That might just be it!" Majora said excitedly. "When I played Luigi Mansion on my x-box there was a cheat where you could turn into a koopa and detect almost everything by using the koopa hearing!"

They would have to pass the koopa village to reach king boo's territory. When they neared the large village, they heard a clink of shells but nothing else. Joanna suddenly remembered that koopas have their only language from playing the game paper mario. The language was called Shellish, but koopas knew how to speak English too.

"Halt!" Something called. 10 armed red shelled koopa troopas jumped out of the long grass one by one and surrounded them in a orderly way. "What business does the boos have with us?"

Joanna raised her ghost hand slightly to warn them off and was surprised when the koopas held up dangerous bone spears defensively at them. "I'm not even doing anything! We're just passing through!" Joanna said angrily.

"You can explain to the village elder!" One of the koopas hissed.

King Boo was outraged at the koopas. How dare they challenge him, the mighty and powerful King of the boos? Majora on the other hand was using her smart brain to calculate an advantage. "We could get them to be our allies." Majora whispered in King Boo's ear. King Boo instantly felt all the anger drained out of him and replaced it with a skill tactic.

"Yes, bring us to your village elder please." King Boo said calmly.

The koopas surrounded them once again and started to march towards their village. The one in lead turned his head and said, "Just be prepared for the trials. Surviving them is your main priority."

_Surviving?_


End file.
